Girl with the fake smile
by miless4ever
Summary: Miley stewart, an outgoing and smiley girl. Until that one day that her worlds come crashing down. NILEY. My first story. M rated because of language
1. intro

**AN: Hi guys, I'm thinking of publishing my first story on ff. (: First I want to say: sorry for my bad English. I'm from Holland, so my English isn't very good, but I'm going to try and sorry for wrong grammar and words. Here a really short update about the story. I'm going to post the first chapter of the story later on the day.**

* * *

><p>Miley stewart is an average teenage girl. She is very outgoing and always smiley. She lives with her parents, Tish and Billy Ray. She has two siblings, Braison and Noah. They live in the big city Los Angeles. In this story you will learn more about Miley Stewart and her life.<p>

Miley's world comes crashing down that one day. She becomes depressed, but nobody notices because she is hiding everything behind her fake smile. Until the day she meets a childhood friend again. He changes everything and helps her through the hard times. Slowly she is becoming the girl she was used to be.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own any of the characters. **

Miley stewart is an average teenage girl. She is very outgoing and always smiley. She lives with her parents, Tish and Billy Ray. She has two siblings, Braison and Noah. They live in the big city Los Angeles. In this story you will learn more about Miley Stewart and her life.

**Miley POV**

_3 years ago_

It was just a normal day. I just had school and came back home and my mom asked if I wanted to look at pictures with her. My dad had putted all his pictures he had made with his camera on her laptop, so we looked at them. The pictures brought memories back up from a few years ago. We were having a good time. Until we came at a picture of a naked women. My mom and I were both really shocked. My dad was in Paris, so we couldn't asked who the woman was. My mom was breathing heavily. I was only 12 years old, so I didn't really much understood it. I looked at my mom and she looked really sad. I decided to go back to my room and just give my mom some time. I didn't heard something about it again for about a month. I tried to look for the pictures again, but they were gone.

One day my mom and dad asked me and my siblings to come downstairs so we could talk. We knew it was something serious, because my mom looked really sad. They told us first that nothing was our fault. My sister thought it was her fault, because she saw my mom cry a lot the past few days. They told us that my father cheated. They explained everything to us, about the pictures, about when he did it and stuff. It appears that my dad cheated when he was in Paris. I was shocked. I hated my dad for what he did. I couldn't look at him again. I ran up to my room and cried myself to sleep. My parents took a break and I became depressed.

**Nobody's POV**

Miley wasn't the outgoing, smiley girl anymore. She didn't tell anybody about her parents, even to her best friend not. She hided everything behind her fake smile. Her parents broke up, but didn't get a divorce, because they were trying to stabilize their relationship.

After a year her parents worked everything out and were back together.

_Present day_

**Miley POV**

I was devastated after that day. I began cutting myself, because it took the pain away. I didn't do it often, though. Only on the days I felt the most miserable. And today was such a day. I was sitting on my bathroom floor with scissors in my hand. Holding the sharp side on my wrist. I pushed hard enough until I saw red liquid dripping on the white tiles. The tears were in my eyes, but I kept pushing it to my wrist until the pain inside was gone. I only felt the pain in my wrist. I cleaned everything and went to bed to escape this depressing world. Only in my dreams I was happy. I always dream about the times my family was happy, or I dream about how my family is supposed to be now.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up with an aching pain on my wrist. Then I remembered, I had cut myself. I took a quick shower and ate breakfast and went to school.<p>

'Hi Lils!', I said with a fake smile.

'Hi Miles, how are you doing?' Lily said. Lily is the best friend you can every have. She is always there for me. She knew all my secrets except the one of my parents.

'I'm doing fine. I'm really tired though. School is killing me!' I always had to lie to Lily. If she knew I was depressed, she would tell it to her parents and her parents will tell it to my parents and then I would be send to a clinic.

'Are you sure miles? You seem a little pale. Aren't you sick? Should I bring you to the school nurse?' Lily is always so overprotective. She means it in a good way, but sometimes she is just driving me crazy.

'No Lils, I'm just really tired what I told you earlier. I just have to survive this day.'

'Okay. She you later Miles. I have to go to math. Love you!' She gave me a hug and she walked away.

'Bye Lily. Love you too.' I mumbled to myself. I dropped my smile and walked to my first class. I only have to survive one more month at this school until it's vacation.

* * *

><p>Later that day I was walking through the hallways.<p>

'hey loser!' Jake yelled at me. I stopped and turned around. 'Yeah you Stewart! Where do you think you're going?' Jake was a tough guy and he always scares me. He bullied me since 7th grade and he never stopped.

'uhhm, I… I was j… just wa…walking to my lo…locker.' I always start to stutter when he talks to me because I'm just that scared of him!

'Well, I don't think so.' He walked to me and pushed me against the wall. He spit in my face. He was going to hit me, just at that moment Liam came. Liam is my best friend guy. We aren't really best friend, but we are just really close friends.

'What do you think you're doing, Jake? Don't touch Miley.' Jake stepped away from me. 'You better watch out, tough guy.' Liam said to Jake's face. And Jake walked away.

Tears were about to fall, so I ran away as fast as possible. I ran to the back of the school and sat under a tree, where no one can see me. And the tears started to fall. I can't handle it anymore, I thought to myself. Jake has to stop bullying me. It only makes me more depressed. And I don't even know why he's doing it! Then I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I knew it was Liam, so I leaned my head on his chest and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I came home that afternoon to see my parents and sibling waiting for me in the sitting room. I was scared. I didn't know what would happen.<p>

'Hi honey, how was your day?' my mom asked.

'Mom, please tell me what is going on?' I couldn't take it how my mom was acting like nothing was wrong, but oh, I really knew that there was something wrong.

'Please take a seat, Miles.' I sat down next to my little sister, Noah, and wrapped my arms around her, because I knew there was something shocking going to happen.

'Guys, your dad and I talked a lot the last few days. And we made a decision.' Oh no, now it's coming, I thought.

'Guys, we are….'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hahahaha cliff hanger! How evil off me! I love to write this story. I think I suck though! It's a short chapter, but I wanted to keep the news for the next chapter. This is the first time ever I'm writing a story and I just wanted to know what you guys thought of it. So I decided to post it on fanfiction. You probably won't read this, but I don't care. I'm going to start the next chapter. Maybe I will post it tomorrow. I don't think this story will be that long. Or maybe it will.. I don't know yet, because I haven't thought about the whole story line, only the beginning. Please review! <strong>

**Next chapter is coming tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi guys, here is chapter 2! Sorry for the mistakes, I didn't checked te spelling cause I didn't have the time for it. Hope you like it! And please tell me what you think of it, and maybe you have some ideas that I can put in the story. Please let me know! **

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

'We're getting a divorce.'

'NO!' I screamed, I cried. I couldn't believe it. I thought my parents were happy again. Although they were fighting a lot, but I didn't thought they were getting a divorce. Then I heard sobs from Noah. I had to be strong for Noah, I thought. I can't let her down. She's only eight years old. So I wrapped my arms tight around her and we cried together. Braison didn't say anything. He was just staring at the wall in front of him.

'Why are you getting a divorce?' I asked between sobs.

'We aren't in love anymore honey. Your dad found someone else.' From that moment I knew I would never ever look at my dad again. I hated him with everything in me.

'You asshole!' I screamed at my dad.

'Sweetie, calm down. I'm sorry, but I'm in love with someone else, but I still love you guys.' He came walking towards Noah and I.

'Go away! I don't want to see you again! Don't touch me!' I was so mad at my father. I hit my father in his face. I was furious.

'Please don't do this Miles.' Noah whispered to me. 'I still love daddy, so don't hurt him. Please.' She looked so fragile. I couldn't hurt Noah anymore, so I stopped hitting my dad and just tried to calm Noah down. I took her to her room and we lay together on her bed.

'Do mommy and daddy still love us?' Asked Noah.

'Of course. They love you with everything in them and they would never let you down. Nothing's going to change. You'll only live at two houses and get more presents for your birthday. But mommy and daddy still love you very much.' My heart broke a little more to see Noah like this. She was still very young. She doesn't deserve this. She has to have parents who love each other and don't hate each other. But God did this with a reason.

'Okay, I love you Miles.' Noah said with a tired voice.

'I love you too Noie.' Then we both fell asleep with tear stained cheeks.

* * *

><p>The next day we woke up and went downstairs.<p>

'Hi miles and noie. How are you doing? Do you want some breakfast?' My mother acted like nothing happened.

'Yeah sure mom. Thanks.'

'Oh, by the way, we have to tell you something and this time it isn't that bad!'

Uggh, they have to tell us something again. Why do they keep telling us stuff that isn't fun?

'Okay, shoot it mom.'

'You are going to your aunt in Tennessee for a while.' My mother said with a big smile.

'What!' Noah screamed. 'Why are you sending us away? You don't love us anymore. I knew it! I don't even like our cousins mom. They are always mean to me, because I'm younger than them.'

'Oh honey, it's going to be all fine. And we still do love you, but it's just a mini vacation. Your dad and I are going to fix things for the divorce and we thought that it was the best if we send you on a vacation to your hometown.'

'Ok, I'm cool with it. At least I don't have to see dad for awhile!'

Great, I have to spend my vacation at my aunt. Just what I wanted. Well, I can see my cousins again and hopefully some of my childhood friends. And maybe I can live there again, because no way I was going to live at my dad.

'When are we leaving?'

'In a week. So you have to pack your stuff when you come home from school. Have fun at school. Love you both.' She gave us both a kiss on the cheek and she walked away.

'Come Noie, I will drop you off at school.'

* * *

><p><em>At school.<em>

'Hey Lily! Can I talk to you after school?' I decided to tell everything about my parents to Lily. I know she will understand. Maybe it helps me a little bit.

'Yeah sure Miley. See you after school!' Lily always smiles. She is such a sweet girl, so she deserves to know the truth. 

We were sitting in my room and I was trying to get the courage to tell it to Lily.

'Okay, spit it Miles.' I was so nervous. But if I told her she can help to take the pain away.

'I, uhhm.. Well' I couldn't do it.

'It's ok Miley. You can tell it to me.' I couldn't. I ran to the bathroom, locked the door and slit down on the ground. You could hear my sobs really loud.

'Miley please open the door!' Lily kept knocking on the door. I didn't knew it was so hard to tell, but I never told someone before and it's the reason why I'm depressed. The pain was getting worse and I had to take the pain away. So I grabbed the scissors, hold them against my wrist and cut myself again. I stayed in the bathroom for like half an hour. Then I slowly turned the lock and opened the door. Lily came rushing to me and give me the biggest hug ever. I started to cry again. We sat on the bed and I calmed down.

'Can you tell it now?' Lily asked, but she didn't push me.

'My parents are getting a divorce.' I said really fast.

'Oh Miles. That's terrible.' She hugged me and didn't let go. She comforted me and didn't say anything.

'And I'm going to Tennessee the whole summer.'

'What!' She backed away from me. 'We made all kind of plans and now you're cancelling them and just going to Tennessee?' She was mad.

'Lily, I can't help it. My parents are sending me to my aunt. I don't want to go either. Please don't be mad.'

'I just can't believe you.' And with those last words she walked out of the door. I didn't understand why she was so mad. I really can't help it that I'm going away. I thought she was my best friend and that best friends use to support each other. I cried myself to sleep.

**Lily's POV**

I really can't believe she is going to Tennessee. We planned our whole summer together and now she decided to leave. And I knew a long time ago that her parents weren't happy. If I was at her house I always heard them fight. I knew they were getting a divorce. And Miley was getting more depressed every day and I just can't believe she told me this late that her parents are getting a divorce.

I had to get away from Miley as fast as possible and now I'm sitting on my bed and I don't know what to do. I grabbed my mobile and scrolled through my contacts. I texted the most popular guy of the school.

**Miley's POV**

The next day I walked into school and everybody, seriously everybody, gave me dirty looks. I didn't know what happening. I heard some people mumble 'slut', 'whore', 'bitch' and that kind of words. It was tearing me apart on the inside, but I didn't show them. I just ignored it. I saw Lily at her locker and walked towards her.

'Hi Lily,' I said shyly. I was a little bit nervous to talk to her.

'You slut.' And with those words Lily walked away. The tears were forming in my eyes, but I forced myself not to show them. I didn't know what the rumor was about me and who spread it around the school. But the one who did it, from now on, I hate you! I thought to myself.

I walked into my first lesson and there was Jake, waiting for me. My body began to shake.

'Hey you, Stewart!' He yelled at me. 'Come here!' Slowly I walked to his desk, but stopped a few yards away from his desk.

'What do you want?' I said shaking. I knew that I was going to hear the rumor now.

'You fucking slept with the whole football team of your old school? You whore.' That was it, the tears started to fall. I ran out of the classroom, through the hall, past Liam, to my favorite place where I can hide. I heard Liam yelling my name, but I didn't stop with running. I had to get out of this school. I crashed down under the tree and cried my eyes out. Liam followed me and wrapped his arm around me, just like the last time he did when we sat here. He was the only one who supported me.

'You heard?' I whispered to him, in between sobs.

'Yes I did Miles, but I know it's not true. I know you and you're the sweetest girl I ever met and you will never do that.' At that moment I was so grateful I had a real friend who supported me and just hold me tight in his arm.

'I can't believe someone started that rumor about me. I hate that person with whole my heart! I really can't go back in there Liam. Everybody thinks I'm a whore.' The tears where still falling out of my eyes.

'Ssst Miles. It's ok. Everything is going to be ok.' He kissed the top of my head and I rested my head on top of his chest.

'Thank you for being here for me Liam. You're the best friend I have ever had.' We stayed there an hour, then Liam brought me back home and I locked myself in my room and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Tish' POV**

Billy and I just had to break up. I still loved him with everything in me, but he found someone else so I had to move on. I can see it's destroying our children. Noah thinks we don't love her anymore. Braison didn't say a thing since the day we told them. And Miley was devastated. But she has been since the first time Billy cheated on me. First I couldn't tell, but after a few months I could tell she wasn't acting like herself. And now since we are getting a divorce she is going backwards. I tried to talk to her about it, but she would just tell me that she's fine. I decided to go talk to her.

**Miley's POV**

I heard a knock on my bedroom door. 'Come in.' I yelled. I really don't want to talk to somebody right now. I just want to stay in my bed forever and never face anybody again, but my mom will expect something and she will just drag me out bed. So I just have to face the world.

'Hi sweetie, you have to get up. You have to go to school today and if you don't get up now you'll be late.' Serious mom. I already know.

'Yeah, I know mom. I was just really tired so I decided to stay in bed a little longer.' All lies.

'Okay, but can we talk for a minute?'

'Yeah sure mom, what do you want to talk about?' I seriously am not in the mood to talk.

'About you Miles. You seem sad the last couple of days. And I am worried about you, so I wanted to talk about it with you. And I know you aren't sad only because of the divorce. There's also something else.' Why do mothers always know that kind of things?

'It's nothing mom. I'm just sad that you guys are splitting up. And I had a fight with Lily, but I'm ok.'

'Do you want to talk about the fight?'

'Well, I asked Lily if we could talk so I could tell her about you guys, because I needed to tell someone. And first she was really sweet and then I told her that I was going to Tennessee for the summer and then she became all mad about that I didn't keep my promise that we were going to do all kind of stuff in the summer. She ran away. She ignored me all day yesterday mom.' The tears were forming in my eyes. I was devastated about our fight. I can't believe she is that mad about that I'm going to Tennessee.

'Oh honey, everything will be okay.' My mom gave me a big hug. 'She will realize she was stupid and maybe today she will talk to you at school. So get ready for school and I will make you breakfast.' Sometimes I had the sweetest mom ever!

'Thank you mom. Love you.' I gave her a kiss on her cheek and went to take a shower.

I couldn't tell my mom about the rumor. If everybody is still being mean to me today, then I will consider telling her.

* * *

><p>When I walked into the school that morning it was all the same. Everybody was giving me dirty looks and my friends completely ignored me. I ignored all of it and walked straight to my locker. Today I was going to tell Liam that I was going to Tennessee and I'm probably not going to come back. I didn't want to leave in this hell anymore. Everybody thought I was a slut and the best thing to do is move away. I'm going to tell my mom that I wasn't going to come back after Tennessee. I would live at my aunts and find a own apartment.<p>

'Hi Liam, can I talk to you for a minute?' Hope he isn't going to react the same way as Lily did.

'Yeah sure! What do you want to talk about?'

'I'm going to Tennessee in a week and I just wanted to let you know I am probably not going to come back here. I want to start a whole new life there. A life where people don't think of me as a slut. I will miss you though! So much and I hope we will stay connected. I hope you're not mad that I'm leaving.' I shyly told Liam. I was so scared that he was going to react like Lily. But then I felt to strong arms around me and I knew that he accepted I was leaving.

'Oh miles, I'm going to miss you so much. I hope you will have a great time in Tennessee and find some good friends. We definitely have to call each other. We have to hang out the next few days, because after that I will probably never see you again.' I was so relieved about how he reacted.

'We still have 4 days left to hang out, so that won't be a problem. Thanks for being there for me Liam. You are a true friend and I'm so happy that we've met.' And that's truth. I'm not used to telling the truth anymore, because my whole life was a lie since the day I knew my dad cheated on my mom. And after 2 years my best friend needed to hear the truth.

I decided to tell my mother about the bullying. I just couldn't handle it any longer, and maybe if I tell my mother she will understand I don't want to go back to school and she will let me live in Tennessee. It's a small chance, though. But I can try.

* * *

><p>'Mom! I'm home!' I screamed the moment I stepped into the house. My mom came walking out of the kitchen.<p>

'Hi honey, how was school?' This was the moment I'm going to tell her.

'It was awful! I don't want to go back ever again!' Mmh, maybe that was a bad way to start it.

'How come?'

'Well… uhhm. Let me just say somebody started a rumor about me, and now people keep whispering ugly words and stuff. And it's driving me crazy! And Lily is still ignoring me. The only friend I still have is Liam.' I decided not to tell what the rumor is, because my mom will think it's true.

**Tish' POV**

Oh my. My daughter is been bullied at school. That's awful. That's probably why she didn't want to go to school this morning. I feel awful for her!

'What are they calling you?' I had to know the rumor and I will make the life of the one who started it miserable.

'I can't tell you mom. I also can't tell you the rumor, because you will think it's true!' That's what I thought. She tells me she is being bullied but she doesn't want to say why. Ughh, teenagers.

'Can you then at least tell me who started the rumor?'

'I also can't tell you that mom, because I don't even know it myself. I wish I did.'

'Then what can I do for you sweetheart?' There has to be something I can do for her. I will do everything to stop the bullying.

**Miley's POV**

I had to tell my mom I wanted to go back to school in Tennessee, with all my old friends and no rumors. I will live with my aunt or something.

'I want to go live in Tennessee again. I want to go there to school with all my old friends and no rumors. I want to start a whole new life.' I let out a deep breath I didn't knew I was holding. I just told my mom I wanted to go back to Tennessee.

'I don't know if that's a good plan, because me and your dad will be staying here. And also Noah and Braison. Where do you want to live? On your own?'

'No mom! I will live at aunt Brandi's **(AN: don't know if I gave their aunt a name before, but now her name is Brandi :p). **Maybe I can even sleep at Emily's or Nick's. Nick and I were always best friends and their parents were my second parents, so they will probably let me sleep there. Please let me go mom!' I was begging! I had to get away from here.

'I don't know. I will think about it! But I don't promise anything! So don't get to excited.'

Ugghh, I ran upstairs, slammed my door shut and walked to my bathroom. I also locked that door and grabbed for my scissors. I had to exscape all the pain. So I held the scissors against my wrist and pushed really hard. It took the pain away. I calmed down. I cleaned everything up and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys, here is a new chapter. I will probably upload a new chapter every weekend. I'm really busy at school, so I don't have a lot of time in the week to wright, only in the weekends. Also the chapters aren't that long, but there will be a lot of chapters (I think). Hope you like the story, and when Miley is going to Tennessee there will be Niley! :D That will probably be in like 3 or 4 chapters. I hope. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody, I'm sorry I didn't write for a long time! But the reason I'm not writing at this moment is because of personal issues. I'm trying to figure everything out, and I want to make myself feel better, before I start writing again. I'm going the good way, so hopefully I will write again in 1 -2 months! I'm so sorry I can't write! But you guys made me really happy by reading the first few chapters! Only had one review though, but that's okay! Hope to talk to you soon! xoxo**


End file.
